Clue:The Mini Mysteries
by RonFan
Summary: Sequel to Clue. Draco and Hermione are together. Ron brings Clue back. What will happen when our favorite six come back. Better get out the pen and paper because it's a whole new mystery! Actually several new mysteries...
1. Who Stole the Magic Mirror?

Clue: The Mini Mysteries 

          Hi everyone.  Bet you weren't expecting this, were you?  Yes, I finally came up with a way to start Clue:The Mini Mysteries.  If you haven't read Clue yet then I suggest you do.  Just click on my pen name.  I'm putting it under Hermione and Draco since the first one was.  I can't guarantee updates nearly as much as Coyote Ugly, which I'm still going to write.  These are one-page mysteries locking into one another.  Each page will have a mystery to solve, then you'll get to read Ron's and everyone else's explanation.  Hopefully, every Friday night, I'll do a double writing of Coyote Ugly and this one.  All right, let's start the show!

Disclaimer- If I didn't own the first one, then how the hell do you expect me to own this one?

Chapter 1 Who Stole the Magic Mirror?

Draco's POV

          "AARRGG!!!!!!!!"

          You're probably wondering why I'm saying this.  Last time you heard form me, I was happily engaged to the woman of my dreams.  That, thankfully, hasn't changed at all.  Hermione and I are still in love, and so are Harry and Ginny and Ron and Ali.  I'm completely surprised that it actually lasted.  

          Okay, so it's Friday night, about one month after our trip to Chicago and Hill Valley Manor.  Not much has changed.  The whole wizarding world was in total shocked when we announced our engagement, but we're past that now.  So here we are sitting at Harry, Ron's flat.  Ginny and Ali are still are Hogwarts, but Dumbledor gave them special permission to come and plan for the wedding.  At this time, we're all going through pages and pages of wedding halls, foods, guest lists, and whatever else there is.  If I'd have known that planning a wedding was this hard, I would've taken Hermione to the Chapel of Love, but I think she'd kill me.  I'm so stressed and sick of planning, hence my outbreak that you just read.

          "Took the words right out of my mouth, Draco." Said Harry as he leaned back onto the couch rubbing his temples.  The others followed his pursuit.  Hermione's head drooped onto my shoulder as she groaned loudly with the rest of them.

          "I swear, I'm never getting married again after this." Said Ali as she flipped through a book of banquet halls.

          "I hope so." Said Ron smiling at her.  She smiled back and leaned forward.  He wrapped his arms around her, and they sat there cuddled in each other.  The rest of us were too tired for that.

          "We need some sort of a vacation.  Anything to get away from weddings.  I'm going to be so glad when it's over." Said Ginny.  Ron suddenly stood up, which made Ali fall on the floor with a thud.

          "Ouch!  What was that for, Ron?  Warn me next time you decide to get up while I'm still sitting with you." Said Ali as she half glared and half laughed at him.  Ron looked at everyone sheepishly.

          "Sorry Al, but I just remembered something that might be of some use to us." He said as he disappeared into his kitchen, which had barely been used since the infamous cooking disaster at Hill Valley Manor.  After that, we had completely banned Ron from all cooking related subjects for our and his protection.  Not to mention the protection of the rest of the world.  Ron reentered the living room with a large box in his hands.  He was smiling broadly.  This couldn't be good.

          "What's in the box, Ron?" I asked.

          "Yeah, it better not have anything to do with weddings, or I might scream." Said Ginny.

          "Oh, trust me, it doesn't." he said still grinning from ear to ear.  He opened the box and pulled out a long thin box with a picture of six people on it.  There was only one word written on the box:

Clue

Ginny's POV

          "Oh My God!!!!!!!" I yelled as I read the box.  I couldn't believe it.  No, it couldn't be, could it?  The game was taken by my dad into the Misuse if Muggle Artfacts office.  It wasn't safe according to them.

          "Ron!" screamed Ali as she jumped off the floor.

          "Where the hell did you get that?  Wasn't it you that said that you never wanted to see the game for as long as you live?" asked Hermione.

          "How did you get it?" asked Harry looking impressed that he got one.

          "It's not just any Clue game.  It's THE Clue game.  The one that sent us back.  It was lying around Dad's office so I shrunk it when he wasn't looking.  I figured it might come in handy sometime."  Okay, it's official.  Ron has lost his mind due to too much wedding.  

          "Why would it help us?  That bloody thing could've killed us." Said Draco.  He shouldn't talk.  Without it, he and Mione wouldn't have fallen in love.  Show how grateful he is… just kidding!

          "Because we already know what happens.  Why not just go and relax?  It'll be like a vacation.  C'mon.  I miss Cookie's cooking." Said Ron.  Yep, he's lost it.  Although… he does have a point.  We could go back.  It wouldn't matter that we rekilled the people.  Our pack didn't apply to that.  I'm also desperate to get away from weddings.

          "I dunno… are you sure?  I don't want to end up dead or something." Said Ali looking a bit suspicious.

          "I'm in.," said Harry with no fear.  We stared at him.  "What?  I'm up for a vacation.  Besides, I miss that awesome mansion even if we have to share it with Snape and Voldermort again."  We sat in silence for a minute.  Everyone was turning this over in his or her minds.  I'm up for it.

          "So, you guys in or out?" asked Rona at last.

          "As long as I'm still Miss Scarlet, sure why not?  Count me in.," said Hermione standing up and taking the game from Ron.  She began to set it up.

          "I'll go if she's going." Said Draco nodding towards Hermione.  She beamed at him as he set to work helping her with the game bored.

          "It's not Clue without Col. Mustard.  I'll be there." Said Harry joining Mione and Draco.

          "You can't do this without me." I said following Harry.

          "You won't get far without your favorite singer." Said Ali grinning.  Ron seemed pleased.  We finished setting up.  I then remembered something.

          "Mione goes first.  Scarlet always goes first, but we forgot about that last time.  So it's Mione who rolls." I said passing the dice to her.  She smiled.

          "Okay, here goes nothing." Said Mona as she dropped the dice.  The telltale thunder and lightning that shook everything struck and in a split second, we were gone yet again.

Ali's POV

          Ouch!

          I landed on a stone step.  God, did that hurt!  Last time was much softer.  I stood up and looked around.  I wasn't at the club.  I was standing on the steps to Hill Valley Manor.  Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco were lying beside me.  They stirred and finally woke up.  What had happened?  We didn't wake up like this before.  Hmmm…

          "Are you guys okay?" I asked trying to steady myself.

          "What happened?  Where's my freaky secretary chewing gum?  Did we make it?" asked Draco looking around wildly.  We looked around then at ourselves.  I smiled.  I was wearing my white sparkly dress that I wore my first night here.  The others looked the same too.

          "I think we're back.  It looks like it anyway.  Let's try ringing the doorbell." Said Ginny as she stepped forward.

          "Hang on guys." Said Mione or Miss Scarlet.  "Don't forget that anything that happens probably isn't us, right?  It was like that last time."

          "I hope so, but this is all too weird." Said Green.  "Hey, did we have suitcases before?"

          "No, but we do now." Said Mustard picking up the suitcase that was mustard colored.  We grabbed the ones that must've been ours though we weren't sure.  Ginny walked up and rang the doorbell.  We waited anxiously for someone to answer.  My breath nearly stopped when it finally did open it.  

          The man standing there surprised me so much.  It was Mr. Body, but he looked happy.  In fact, he looked happy to see us!  Does he know something that we don't?  Oh well.  Only one way to find out.

          "Ah, my good friends!  So glad you could join me. Jen, and Cookie for the weekend.  Come in.  I must show you this amazing thing I bought today." Said Mr. Body grabbing my hand and pulling me in.  The others followed.

          The house hadn't changed much since the last time we were in 1920.  It still had its large tapestries and beautiful portraits.  Mr. Body led us just a little bit into the hall where he stopped at a great mirror.  It was gorgeous!  The mirror looked as if it were surrounded my gold trimming that sparkled and gleamed in the candlelight.  Mr. Body stopped at the mirror and turned back to us.

          "I just bought this earlier.  It's made with real gold, and was in the palace of an ancient pharaoh, says an ancient legend.  It's said that this mirror has the power to grant any wishes that they pleas, but only one.  Of course it can only be made on a full moon, which happens to be tonight.  Once that wish is made, no one can ask it anything.  Pretty interesting, eh?"

          We stared at the beautiful mirror.  I suddenly felt a greedy erg to make that one wish.  Just think, anything in the worked could be mine!  I'd never have to work again!  Ron and I could have the wedding of our dreams and go on a beautiful honeymoon.  Oooooo, I want that one wish.  It seems though, that the others want it too.  I can see that hungry look in Harry's eyes and Hermione looks ready to pounce.  Looks like I have competition.

          "Well, shall we go for dinner?  Cookie is making her famous meatloaf." Said Mr. Body turning toward the dinning room.  We looked at each other and followed his steps.

Harry's POV

          Okay, I'm totally lost. Last time, we're Mr. Body's great enemy.  What happened?  Maybe that part never happened.  Maybe we're just friends now.  At least Snape and Sirius aren't here.  I can't stand Snape, and it was hard seeing Sirius being that he was dead in real life.  Mmmmm… food sounds good.  I, like Green, missed Cookie's cooking.  All Peacock and I can make are sandwiches so meatloaf is a big thing for us.

          Cookie and Jen hadn't changed at all.  They looked not a day older than twenty and fifty.  The dinning room also looked the same except now it seemed to be livelier.   There were more candles that lit up room.  It sure gave some color to the dreary room.   We sat down as Jen placed our food in front of us.  I decided that maybe we should question Mr. Body if her remembered the whole murder thing.  Hopefully he didn't.

          "So… do you remember any thing about murder?" I asked.  Everyone just stared.  I know they were thinking the same thing, but I was just the ass who decided to ask.  Stupid, stupid, stupid…

          "Are you feeling all right, Mustard?  You must be hallucinating." Said Mr. Body staring at me carefully.  He seemed kind of scared if me.  He then stared on a long talk of his new mirror.  I had to admit that I wanted that mirror.  I could have anything I wanted.  That would totally rock!

          Dinner ended, and Mr. Body bided us goodnight.  Scarlet held us back for a minute.

          "All right guys, I think that we came back, but now it's just a different type of game.  Maybe if we solve the mystery, whatever it maybe, we can go home." She said.

          "Have no fear.  I'm here!" said Ron.  Great.  We're doomed.

          "That's real assuring." Said Draco rolling his eyes.

          "Look, let's just act like nothing is wrong.  Let's just take our suitcases to our rooms and go to bed." Said Ali looking tired.  Damn!  This means that I don't get to share a bed with Ginny.  Damn!  So anyway, I went to my room and opened my suitcase.  There, gleaming in the candlelight was a shinny revolver.  I wonder if the others have weapons too.   This doesn't look too good…

Mystery… 

          Soft clatters followed by a small squeak were heard in the upstairs hallway that night.  Some one came out of the rooms with a knife in their hands.  The person carefully walked downstairs to the magic mirror.  They planned to cut it down, hide it, and make their wish.  There was a snipping sound moments later, and the mirror was free.  The something happened that the person didn't count on.

          "Sorry dear." Said a voice right before the person was knocked out with a small hit of the head with the lead pipe.  The new person took the mirror. They planned to hide it away in the billiard room, but were stopped short.

          "Not so fast.  No one hits my best friend." Said the person who grabbed the new person and gagged him with the rope.  The third person was off planning on hiding the mirror in the conservatory.  Yet again, they were delayed.

          "That's mine.  Sorry." Said the fourth person who hit the third person lightly on the head.  It wasn't powerful, but it was just enough.  "I always loved this weapon best.  I served me well last time." Said the thief.

          They ran all the way to the ballroom.  It was now or never.  The wish had to be made.  The fourth thief propped up the mirror against the piano.  After looking at themselves for a second, they began to wish.

          "I wish for…"

                                                !Solution!

Interpretations-

Ron- ^ ^

Ali- # #

Harry- @ @

Ginny- & &

Draco- $ $

Hermione- * *

All- " "

          ^Hi readers!  Ron here.  So did you get it?  Well even if you didn't, we'll cut you a break and explain what happened.^

          &Don't forget us too, Sherlock.  Oh, heeheehee, it's Ginny, Harry, Ali, Draco, and Hermione here too.  Say hi guys.&

          "Hi guys!"

          &Very funny…&

          $We're quite capable of greeting people thanks, Gin.  This is Draco talking in case you were wondering.$

          @No we weren't really.  Everyone wants to listen to Ron get on with this so let him talk.  Oh, this is Harry by the way.@

          #Just get on with it Ron!  I'm getting bored of listening to you idiots arguing, and I'm Ali.#

          ^So ANYWAY, you just read three attempts and one success pf taking that mirror.  Right before the "mystery" came, Harry told you that he had the revolver.  Therefore, Harry couldn't have done it because there was no later mention of the revolver.  Now, the first person to come down was Miss Scarlet.  You couldn't tell until later.  She cut down the ropes with her knife then tried to take it to her room.  Pro. Plum then came and interfered.  He hit her on the head and knocked her out cold.^

          *Yeah, thanks a lot, Draco.  You're not supposed to kill your wife you know**.***

          $I didn't kill you.  I just gravely injured you.$

          ^Well, after Plum "gravely injured" Scarlet, he ran off toward the billiard room.  That's where I cut him off from the library.  With my rope, I gagged him.  You could tell this by my saying that it was my best friend that he hit.  You could've thought that it was either me, White, or Peacock, but you found me being stopped when someone hit me like Plum did Scarlet.  That also remained a mystery until one line was said.  The wrench was the favorite weapon of this person and had served them well.  At our last stay here, Peacock used the wrench to kill Wadsworth.  So the solution is Peacock, with the wrench, in the ballroom.^

          &Yeah, and it was completely pointless too.  My wish didn't come true.  That stupid mirror was a fake.  I wished for all of this wedding madness to be over.  So I cracked the mirror and ran.  Then the next morning, I told Mr. Body.  I had to clean it up, but it was worth it I think.&

          *Now you're probably wondering what happened afterwards.  After Peacock finished, we enjoyed the rest of our weekend, which was sooooooo nice and quiet.  That thunder and lightning came back on our last night, and we were back on our couch.  It was surprising because it wasn't even a second after we left.  Last time we were gone for a whole weekend**.***

          $That was a pleasant break even if we tried to steal a priceless mirror.  What's all the fun in a vacation if you just relax all the time?$

          &Oh, and my wish sure didn't work, but we were so relaxed that we finished a bunch of planning that night.  Thank God!&

A/N: So here's the first mini mystery.  Soooo… what did you think?  Should I continue?  Was there anything confusing?  Just review and tell me!  Thanks for reading!

Lots of Love,

RonFan


	2. Kitchen Kastrophies

Clue: The Mini Mysteries 

            Here's… RonFan!!  The next chapter of Clue: The Mini Mysteries is coming your way!  Thanks so much for reviewing my last chapter!  I loved all of your reviews and I'm sorry if I didn't reply.  Between Coyote Ugly and this, my in box is packed.  So here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, BUT I do own the little mysteries that I create with my own imagination.  Aren't you proud that I actually did something for this story?  
************************************************************************************

Chapter 2 Kitchen Kastrophies

Hemione's POV    

"I beat you!  I beat you!!  I'm the cooking champion!  In your face Draco!" I screamed.  I know what your thinking.  Why in hell would I be yelling at my fiancé about cooking?  Well, ever since our first trip to Hill Valley Manor, there's always been the debate on who's the better chef in the house.  Today we decided to end that feud.  We called Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Ali over for a taste test.  We blindfolded them and made them try our food.  After discussing whose was better, they came to a decision.  I won!!!

"Oh shut up.  I demand a recount." Said Draco.  I know he's not mad.  He's just a sore loser at times… okay so maybe that was the biggest understatement of the year.  Let's rephrase that.  He's a very big sore loser.  Oh well, I still love him.

"Sorry.  The vote is unanimous.  We didn't know whose was whose so it was done fair and square.  Now let's go.  I don't feel like waiting any more.  The master chef is waiting to feed us." Said Ron.  We smiled.  This weekend, we had planned to go to Hill Valley Manor and play a part in a mystery of some sort.  It may not sound relaxing, but it was for us.

"I'm ready.  There's no use hanging around here any more." Said Ginny as she walked towards our living room where the game was already set up.  Our wedding plans were almost finished.  There were just the finishing touches to do.  We needed another break after our last mystery at Hill Valley so we took some time off to come and play Clue.

"I'm going to get you for this you know, Mione." Said Draco smirking at me.

"Ya, and I'm going to help after you pulled that prank on me the other day.  You mad me so mad." Said Ali looking at me.  It was true.  I did play a harmless prank on her by putting a few "harmless" insects in her bed when she came to plan her wedding.  I couldn't help it!  They were just lying around outside, and when you spend a good seven years with the prankster kings, it starts to rub off on you…

"That was a good one.  I'll give you that one, Mione.  A prank that could match some of the early Mauraders' pranks." Said Harry slapping me on the back.  We sat down and I rolled the dice.  In no time at all, we were back on the front steps of Hill Valley Manor.

Ron's POV

          After all of the cooking tests and all this talk of food, it made me hungry.  Now don't get me wrong.  Mione and Draco are two excellent cooks, but there is only one master chef for me.  That would be Chef Cookie Halon.  Mmmmm…  I love her food.  I guess you'd have to try it to really appreciate it.  

          So we walked into their little apartment, which was really messy.  It could give mine and Harry's apartment a run for its money, and that's saying something!  The game board was already set up on a coffee table.  We sat down and Hermione rolled the dice.  Lightning came and so did the thunder and we were gone in a flash of light!

          _Thump_

          Oh God!  Those landings hurt like hell!  For Christmas, I'll buy Body a "Welcome" mat.  Better yet, I'll buy him some carpet for his doorstep.  Anyway, we woke up sore as usual on Hill Valley Manor's doorstep.  We dusted ourselves off and fixed our clothes, which were the same as always.  Me in my green suit, and the others in their signature colors.  Then we knock on the large front door.  Mr. Body answered the door minutes later.

          "Hello! Everyone.  I hope you are in good health because dear Cookie isn't.  She's quite sick so she won't be cooking for tomorrow. I've already ordered tonight's dinner, but we won't be having breakfast for tomorrow."  Mr. Body said sadly.  NOOOOOOOO!!!!!  That's so depressing.  No I won't even get my fine cuisine!  All this way for some food, and I don't even get it!! Ugg…

          "No problem, Mr. Body.  I'll cook." Volunteered Scarlet.  I could kiss her right now!!  (but I won't)  Thanks God someone can cook around here.  I know she's going to start bragging about beating Plum later on.  She does that a lot.  I noticed a few evil glares coming from people.  Mostly Draco, but Ali gave her a nasty look too.  Probably for that insect thing.  Spiders…  Well, I don't know about you, but I smell something other than Scarlet's cooking.

Mystery…

          The sun came up as always on a Saturday morning.  Scarlet was already up.  Since there was no instant pancake mix, Scarlet was forced to make her own mix, which was no problem.  Just then, someone walked into the kitchen.

          "Good morning!" they greeted her.  The person walked over to the batter mix and looked down at it.

          "Oh no you don't.  You have a history with cooking!  Out!  Out!" she exclaimed shoving the person out the door.  They scowled and went to take a shower.  Scarlet returned to her cooking when she remembered something.  She left her room to go to it.  Two more people entered the kitchen.

          "Where's Scarlet?  I thought she was getting breakfast ready." Said one of them.

          "I dunno, but I'm hungry.  Maybe there's something small in here to eat." Said the other as the person with no love of pranking, walked to the cabinets.  The other watched the batter thinking and thinking of something to do to it to get Scarlet back for what she did. Scarlet finally came back.

          "What are you guys doing?" she asked suspiciously.

          "Trying to find something to eat." Said the one with their head in the cabinet.  The other just nodded and walked out.  Plum entered the kitchen.

          "How's breakfast?  Not poison I hope." He said smirking.

          "No. It's just fine!  Don't you dare try something or else I'll hex you back to our world and back again." She threatened as the person in the cabinet shook their head and left.

          "Yeah, right.  We'll just see…" said Draco as he turned and walked out of the kitchen still smirking.  Scarlet sighed and left to go check on something.  While she was gone, the person who was in the shower and the only person who hadn't been in the kitchen that morning came in.

          "Where's Scarlet?  Shouldn't she be making some sort of breakfast?" asked the showered person.  The other one nodded.  They walked to the batter and began to search for a snack up above it while the showered person went through the cabinets.  Suddenly, there was a loud crash.  A jar of pickles had fallen from the other person's hand and had fallen into the batter.

          "Oh shit!!  She's going to kill me now!" they exclaimed trying to get out all of the glass bits.  However, it was too late for the pickles.  They were already in the batter.  

          "Sorry mate, but I'm not getting blamed for this." Said the showered person hurrying out of the kitchen.  The other cursed and quickly grabbed a knife.  They chopped the pickles into little pieces and threw the knife in the garbage.  They got out of sight of the kitchen just as Scarlet came back.

          After cooking the pancakes, not noticing the unwanted bits, Scarlet finished and brought out breakfast.  Everyone was already ready.  She served each one then sat down to eat.  As she took a bite, she choked.  This was disgusting!!  It was like pickles!  The other guests began to choke as well.  Peacock and White gave each other funny looks.  Plum tried to chew it and swallow it without making a scene.  Green had gone to spit it out, and Mustard also tried to eat it as if nothing had happened.  Mr. Body was coughing up the pancakes into his napkin.  Scarlet stood up, furious at the culprit.

          "Who ruined my cooking?!" she exclaimed.

                                                                    !Solution!

Interpretations-

Ron- ^ ^

Ali- # #

Harry- @ @

Ginny- & &

Draco- $ $

Hermione- * *

All-" "

          #Ewww… That was totally nasty!!!!  What were you thinking, Mione?#

          *Me!  Are you crazy?  You know I didn't do that!  We're here to tell everyone who DID do it though*

          ^You're right.  Okay, the first person, other than Hermione, to enter the kitchen was I.  I was kicked out because of my cooking history so I left and showered.^

          $Yeah, you were beginning to smell!$

          ^ Ha, ha, ha… anyway, next came Peacock and White.  We know this because it said that one of them had no love of pranks.  Well, that couldn't be Harry or me so it must be Peacock.  We also stated that someone was staring at the batter thinking of a way to get Scarlet back.  We told you earlier about Scarlet's prank on White so she wanted revenge, but didn't have the time to because Scarlet came back.^

          &You should've gotten her anyway, White.&

          #Ya, I know, but she just HAD to come back!#

          ^Then Plum came in and threatened Scarlet.  We told you straight out about this so it's no real secret.  When all four of them had left, Mustard and I entered the kitchen.  The showered person was I and Harry was the only one who hadn't gone into the kitchen that morning, with the exception of Mr. Body.^

          @Okay, okay… I admit it!  I dropped the pickles in there!!  I didn't mean to!  They slipped!  But think of it this way, there was glass and I got it all out.  That should count for something.@

          *Thanks, Harry.  I thought it would've been Plum or White, but no. No more cooking for you!*

          $You are such and idiot!$

          @Oh, shut up!@

          &The rest of our vacation was fun.  We went out to eat for the rest of the time.  I think Cookie will be the only one permitted to cook for us.  Well, only one more week until Hermione and Draco's wedding!&

          *Thank God!*

          $No more wedding planning!  Ha!  Ha!  You guys still aren't finished!$

          ^Let's wrap this up before I pound Draco!  Okay so here's the end.  We'll be back with the next mystery!"  Bye all!^

          "Bye!"

A/N:  oh, I'm so sorry it took me so long!  I wanted to finish Coyote Ugly first, and I did.  Now I promise to update more and if I don't then you can kill me.  Thanks for reading and please review!

Lots of Love,

RonFan


	3. Curse of the Mummy's Treasure

Clue: The Mini Mysteries 

          Hey all!  It's another end of the week, which means it's time for me to update.  Every weekend, you can expect me to update either Friday or Saturday.  Most of the time, it'll probably be Saturday, but I try to update on Fridays.  Special announcement…

          This chapter is being dedicated to natyslacks for her great dedication to my writing and sending me pictures of Rupert Grint.  Natyslacks, I really enjoy talking to you online.  Hope to talk to you soon!

Disclaimer- I don't won Harry Potter or Clue.

Chapter 3 Curse of the Mummy's Treasure

Draco's POV

          "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

          I lowered my lips onto Hermione's and took them in a sweet, passionate kiss.  That was it.  We were finally married!!  The whole world now knew that I loved Hermione more than anything else in the world.

          "May I present, Mr. And Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

          Bet you never thought you'd ever read that, huh?  Well, reread it because it was just typed.  The hall clapped and applauded as I grabbed Hermione's hand and we walked back down the aisle.  She was smiling broadly at all of the people who had come.  There was Mad-Eye Moody and my cousin (I think so anyway) Tonks, our old professors, her family, bits and parts of my family who didn't hate me, and all of the Weasleys.  And of course, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Ali were right behind us following back down the aisle.  They were best men and maids of honor.

          I couldn't believe this.  It had to have been one of the happiest moments of my life. (Except for the time I beat Harry in a game of Quidditch)  I never really thought about being married.  I expected to be a bachelor for the rest of my life, but I wasn't.  After all of those breaks to Hill Valley Manor, I thought we'd be living there by now.  It made a very nice place to vacation though.  Anyway, we won't be there for a while.  It's time for the honeymoon, and you know what that means… heeheehee…

          So the rest of the evening was fun.  The reception was very weird and crazy, but still enjoyable.  Harry and Ron made their best men speeches and Hermione and I shared our first dance as husband and wife.  You can probably guess what that was right?  Right?!  Okay, hang on.  Quick flashback.  Roll it!

**~Flash-Back~**

"Attention please!  I think it only fair that our honored guests have the first dance so let's get them out here now!"  This was brilliant!  Potter was dating Mini Weasley and Weasly is dating Milano.  That meant that I had to dance with Granger!  My luck was finally changing!  I turned to her and said, "May I have this dance?"  I think she was too surprised to turn it down.  She nodded and got up.  We walked out to the dance floor.  The music began to play.  She placed her hands around my neck, and mine went around her waist.  The sing came on at last.

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

**~End of Flask-Back~**

          You get the idea.  It was our first dance.  Ahhh… the days… But anyway, we had some more fun dancing with the others.  She threw her flowers and Professor McGonagall caught them.  I know.  I was surprised too!  I threw the garter and Snape caught it.  McGonagall stayed away from him for the rest of the night.  At long last, it was time for Hermione and I to make our grand exit and go to the hotel room.  It was big with a giant bed and luxurious bathroom.  I had some thing to drink and started something, but that didn't last too long.

Ron's POV

          The wedding was so much fun!  And to think, there's still Harry and mine and Ginny's to go!  So we left the party not too long after Hermione and Draco did.  Since we were out of London, we had rented a few rooms together.  Right now, we were sitting in the room that Ali and I were sharing.  

          "That was so much fun!  We should do it again!" said Harry excitedly.  Too much wine.  And we're not even allowed, but we got special permission!  Made my day!

          "Harry, we have two more weddings to go.  Take it easy." Said Ginny placing her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.  It worked.

          "I'm just glad that we have one wedding down and only two more to go.  Then all of this wedding crazy will be over!" said Ali leaning back into my arms.

          "So what now?" asked Ginny.  "I'm not tired at all.  What should we do?" 

          "I brought some cards." Suggested Harry.  I wasn't too thrilled.  Then I remembered something.  I brought the Clue game with me.  Never leave home without it!

          "How about Clue." I said.  They turned to look at me.

          "Can we do that?  There's only four of us and I don't think that Mione and Draco will be very happy with us if they suddenly find themselves at Hill Valley Manor." Said Ali skeptically.

          "Oh, c'mon!  We just won't set up their pieces.  I'm sure we'll be fine." I assured them.  It worked and in a few minutes, the game was set up and ready.  I rolled the dice and we were off.

Hermione"s POV

          Pure paradise!  I never thought life could get this perfect.  Well, it was perfect until about twenty minutes after Draco and I had arrived in our honeymoon sweet.  We were whisked away.  This wasn't looking good.  I hit my head and sat up.  After looking around, I soon felt very mad.

          "Did we make it?" asked Green, who was still on his stomach.

          "Oh yeah.  We made it all right!  All SIX of us!" said Draco, anger rising in his voice.  I felt the same way.  Their faces shot up and stared horrified at us.

          "How'd you guys get here?  We didn't set you guys up at all!  You weren't supposed to be here." Said Ginny in a panicking voice.

          "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS!!!  THIS IS MY WEDDING NIGHT!!!  WHAT DO YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU WERE INTERRUPTING!!!  GOOD THING WE MADE THAT PACK, OTHERWISE, YOU'D BE DEAD BY NOW!!!"  I screamed at them.  They hung their heads and looked at their feet.  Draco and I glared at them.

          "Look, we're really sorry, you two.  It wasn't supposed to be like this.  You were supposed to stay there because we didn't add your pieces to the board.  We didn't mean to deprive you of certain… things." Said Harry trying to look us in the eye, but he couldn't.  I sighed.  It felt better to scream my lungs out.

          "We'll kill you guys later.  For now, let's just get through this weekend." Said Draco turning around to knock on the door.  Mr. Body answered with a happy face.  Draco and I tried to put on our happiest faces though it was really hard.

          "Welcome for another weekend, friends!  Come, come, I've got something very important to show you." Said the grinning Mr. Body as he led us to his study.  Lying across his coffee table was a coffin.  It held a mummy!!  Yes, a real live mummy!  I couldn't believe it.  I thought the pyramids weren't explored until about 1930.  I guess this was something different.

          "Wow.  Mr. Body, where did you get that?" asked Ali breathlessly.  She seemed amused.  I was, but I'm really concentrating on Draco.  I could care less about a mummy at the moment.

          "I'm holding it for the museum.  This mummy isn't the only thing though.  Look at this." He said as he held up a chest.  He opened it and showed us.  Inside, was a bunch of rubies, diamonds, sapphires, and other jewels that were worth a fortune.  I didn't care.

          "This is the mummy's treasure." Explained Mr. Body.  "He was buried with it, but now it's been removed along with him.  Legend has it that there's a curse on the treasure.  Anyone who tries to separate the treasure from its master will be punished.  I don't know if it's true, but I wouldn't ant to find out." He said putting the chest back down.  "Who's up for dinner?" he asked in a cheery voice.  Not me.  I looked at Draco.  He was already looking at me.  He smirked.  I understood his message and instead of following the others to the dinning room, we went up to his bedroom.

Harry's POV

          We weren't really hungry after just having so much at the wedding, but we were polite and did have a little to eat.  When Mr. Body asked where Scarlet and Plum were, we told him that they weren't hungry.  We weren't lying.  They wanted some alone time.  After dinner, the rest of us walked upstairs.  I saw that Plum's door was closed so we went the opposite way.

          "You guys want to sleep in my room?  It's farthest away." Said Ali pointing to her room at the other end of the hall.  We nodded gratefully and followed her down.  After a quick change, we went back to her room.  The girls were wearing nightgowns and we were just wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.  I noticed that Ali kept trying to put her hands in a pocket only to remember that they didn't have pockets in their nightgowns.  Ha!  We do!  That's really annoying at times.  

          I'm ready for bed.  How about you guys?" asked Ron taking a spot on a small couch.  We nodded and said goodnight before falling asleep.

Mystery POV

          Two people got up at the same time.

          "What are you doing up?" asked the first.

          "I was going to ask you the same thing." Said the other.  "You want that treasure, don't you?  The first one nodded in the darkness.  "I say we work together.  You in?" They nodded again.  "Good, then let's go." Said the second person getting up and opening the door.  They still heard soft moans coming from down the hallway.

          "Don't those two ever quit?" asked the first person quickly walking down the stairs with their partner in crime.  "I think I'm going to be sick."  That person had gotten a very weak stomach from all of the killings that they had seen.

          "Ugg… you're going to make me sick." Said the other.  These two had the weakest stomachs out of all of them.  When they were half way down the stairs, the second person was sick of having another person with them.  It was time to eliminate them.  

          "Sorry dear." They said grabbing them and tying them up with a rope.  The first person struggled, but couldn't get free and was left on the steps.  The second person continued down, unaware if another person who had beaten them both to get up.  As the second person entered the hall, the stranger fired a gun that was filled with knockout gas.  In an instant, they were on the ground, unconscious.

          "It had to be done." They said as they disappeared into the study.  The coffin was still on the table, but it was empty.  "That's odd," said the person, but they picked up the chest anyway.  Just as they were about to leave, something stepped out in front of the doorway.  The person took a match from their pocket, lit it, and fainted.

                                                          !Solution!

I decided to use the character's initials because someone told me that the other way was confusing, so here it is this way.

R: So how'd you do?

HM: That one was a little bit harder.

HP: The end was at least.

G: You had to have remembered a lot of stuff from the first to solve this one.

D: It had a lot to do with the first one.

A: It was kind of fun to go back to the first story though.  At least, I thought it was.

HP: Alright, so where to begin…

R: Well, to start, there were two people that we can rule out completely.  They are Plum and Scarlet.  Scarlet mentioned that she had no interest at all in the mummy.  She was concentrating on Draco.

HM: Yeah, so this you can't blame this all on me!

G: We can blame all of that moaning and groaning on you though.

D: Do you really want me to tell you the fine details?

G: No! Spare me, please!

A: Hey guys, their still reading this!  Can we please get back to the mystery?

R: Yeah, she's right.  The first two mentioned people to come out where together.  They were Mustard and Peacock.  Both of them have weak stomachs and found the moans and groans quiet nasty.

D: Must we go back to this again?!

R: Fine, fine.  Back to the mystery… Peacock tied up Mustard on the stairs and left him there.  Then we learned that there was another person out.  They fired the gun, which contained knockout gas.  Peacock was out.  The person took the treasure, and was about to leave when something blocked the door.  The culprit took a match from his POCKET.  Big clue here.

HM: Lucky guys get pockets in their clothes, but we don't.  Am I the only one who doesn't see the justice in this?

HP: Ha, ha!

HM: Oh shut up, Harry!

R: Quit interrupting!

D: You interrupted us.  This is pay back.

A: This is just keeping you from getting back to what you were doing before, you know.

D: True.  Get on with this already!!

R: All right, the person was I.

G: Ron!!  I'm ashamed to call you my brother!

R: This coming from the person who stole a magic mirror, then found out it didn't really work?

G: Touch

R: Right, now the reason that I fainted was because the "mummy" was standing in the doorway.

A: But it really wasn't!  Thanks to my own brilliance, I going to the bathroom, and I was coming back when I saw that Ron was about to get up.  So I ran downstairs and did a little planning.  One thing led to another, and well, I scared the shit out of Ron.

HP: And modest too.

A: That's me!

D: So there you have it!  Now go away so I can get back to what I was doing before!

A/N: I liked this chapter!  I think it was kind of funny in it's own weird way.  Thanks so much for reading.  The short piece of the song isn't mine.  Oh, and my other story, Harry Potter and the Last Crusade, will be updated soon.  It's 1:11 in the morning and I'm tired so I'm off to bed.  Please read and review!

Me,

RonFan


	4. The Secret of the Moonlight

Clue: The Mini Mysteries 

            Happy Saturday everyone!  (Or Sunday by now)  Thanks so much to all reviewers!  I loved to hear what you thought.  I'm glad that I was able to clear up the endings for you.  Okay, on with the story!

Disclaimer- I'm having a blonde moment and I can't think up anything clever to say here so I don't own Harry Potter or Clue.  There it is.  Cheesy, but what did you expect?

Chapter 4 The Secret of the Moonlight

Ali's POV

          It's been a month since Hermione and Draco's wedding.  We finally got back from Hill Valley Manor.  It took a while, but they eventually forgave us, but they're making us go to Hill Valley on one of our honeymoon nights.  I guess we deserve it.

          Not much has changed around here.  There's only two more weeks until Ron and I get married!  I've been counting down for months!  Wedding madness has begun again, and now it's a mad rush just to get ready for the big day.  This is why we're taking yet another break.  It's weird that we always play Clue when there's too much stress in our world.  We just do.  

So right now, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Draco were planning on sneaking into Hogwarts just to play.  There's about a week left of school for Ginny and me.  She's getting married right before Harry's birthday.  Dumbledor probably knows that they're coming, but even if he does, he probably won't say anything.  They were his favorite students after all.  At this point, Ginny and I were waiting in the Room of Requirement.  We didn't have to wait long.  There was a pop, and four figures came out of the fireplace.  

"You guys just couldn't go one after the other?" asked Ginny laughing at them all piled one on top of the other in a big heap.

"What's the fun of that?  Now if you don't mind, you guys are killing me, so please GET OFF!" yelled Draco who was stuck on the bottom.

"Harry, you've just invaded my personal space." Said Ron has Harry elbowed him hard.  Ron groaned and fell over.

"You liked it when I invaded your personal space though." I said giving Ron a fake pout.  He smiled and raised an eyebrow at me while Hermione and Ginny gave us funny looks and Harry and Draco whistled.

"So are we going to play or just talk about Ron's personal space?  C'mon, let's go!" said Hermione pulling Draco to his feet and taking the board from Ron.  They set it up and Hermione rolled.  It was time for another adventure at Hill Valley Manor.

Ginny's POV

          Hill Valley looked different tonight.  The sky was crystal clear, and there was not a cloud to be seen.  The moon was full and the soft wind whistled thought the trees.  Moonlight danced on the branches making them cast an eerie shadow across the grounds.

          "I don't like the looks of this." I said clutching Mustard's arm tight.  He wrapped his other arm around me as we walked up the steps and knocked.  Mr. Body answered, but had a mysterious look on his face.

          "Hello everyone.  Please, come in." he said in a mystic voice that sounded a lot like Luna Lovegood.  We all looked at one another before following him in.  This time, he took us to the lounge.  After we sat down, Mr. Body sat silent for a minute before getting up before us.

          "I've got some news.  Today, while I was flipping through some old books in the library, I came across this." Said Mr. Body holding up a wrinkled, folded piece of paper.

          "What is it?" asked Mustard starring at the paper intently.  

          "Ah, well.  It's a form of a treasure map, I daresay." He opened the paper and began to read.  "Hear on these grounds lies a secret treasure that can only be retrieved in the moonlight, but beware!  The treasure of Captain Amos Flynn was trusted to the forest to guard until he could return to it.  It won't give it up without a fight."

          We peered up at Mr. Body.  It sounded like we had to find this treasure.  Who was Captain Amos Flynn?  How did he come across this treasure?  Is this some stupid joke?  I wonder…

          "Who is Captain Amos?  I'm confused." Said White skeptically.

          "He was my great grandfather.  He was the captain of a war ship in the War of 1812.  Before that, he traveled.  It was said that he went all around the world, collecting valuable objects, mostly jewels and gold.  He was killed in a battle, but before that, he built this house and buried his treasure out in the yard somewhere on the other side of the cemetery that's on the grounds."  Scarlet's face paled.  Her worst fears were about graveyards.  "He supposedly put out traps to stop everyone from stealing his treasure until he could come back to it.  It hasn't been found because everyone's been too scared to go out and find it.  They're worried about what the forest could do to them."

          "So… what are we going to do?" asked Plum starring hard at the paper.

          "Should we go after it?  If it's worth that much, we could split it." Said Green looking from person to person.

          "Yeah, but aren't you at least worried about the forest?  We could be killed." I said.  There were just a few more months until my own wedding.  I want to at least marry Harry (but mess around with Ike, and that's good, isn't it?  Opps… sorry.  I'm off topic) before I die.

          "I can assure you my dear, there is nothing in that forest that will kill you.  I think it's a splendid idea.  We must leave at once.  If you would all be so kind as to freshen up while I tell Cookie that we will be leaving." Said Mr. Body as he walked out of the lounge.  We sat there for a minute still looking at the door.

          "You know what this means, right?" asked Plum with a smirk.  

          "Yup, get to the treasure, first, and it's yours without splitting it." Said Mustard looking at the floor.

          "Let the games begin." Said Scarlet as she got up and left to go to her room.

Mystery POV

          Seven people left Hill Valley Manor that night, but only one would make it to the treasure.  Mr. Body led them all following one another, holding onto the person ahead.  They walked along, looking around and keeping a keen eye out.  

          "Now remember, if anyone gets into trouble, just yell." Whispered Mr. Body.  The forest on the east side of the grounds was deathly dark and very hard to see by.  After a while, the six let go of one another, becoming a little braver by the minute.  One thought of knocking out the others with the candlestick that they were holding, but they never got the chance.  It had become dark and no one could tell when the person with the candlestick fell into a pit.  It was a trap, set by Captain Amos and lay untouched until now.

          "Hey!  A little help here, please!" they tried to yell, but no one could hear them.  It was no use. 

          Some time later, someone noticed that the person was missing.  They turned back, wanting their spouse to be all right.  After walking for a while, they heard a faint cry.

          "Are you down there?" the second person asked.

          "Yeah, I'm stuck.  Can you get me out?" asked the person in the pit.

          "Of course.  Hang on." Said the person outside of the pit.  They lowered their rope for the trapped one to climb, but instead, they were pulled down into the pit.  The person landed on a blue hemline of a dress.

          "Great.  Now we'll never get out." Said the person looking up at the stars.

          Meanwhile, the others wandered along.  They noticed that two of them were missing, but they didn't dare go back.  They began to get separated again.  The one with the lead pipe decided to take out the easiest.  They crept up behind where they thought was Mr. Body and struck the person.  When they noticed that it wasn't Mr. Body, they left the lead pipe and took the revolver that was left there.  The person took off in the opposite direction.

          What that person didn't know was that someone was following.  'How dare he hit him!  That person is going to pay!' they thought as an evil smile went across their lips.  They followed the person for a little while longer and then came behind and struck with their wrench.

          "You can keep your revolver.  I kind of like this wrench." They said as they walked off.

          Mr. Body and the other person were still walking together.  Finally, one of them decided that it was time to go solo.  They quickly turned around and pinned Mr. Body to a tree with their knife.

          "What are you doing?" he asked shocked.

          "Did you seriously think we'd ever split it?  Ha!  Yeah right!" said the person as they left Mr. Body there.  "Oh yeah, and don't try anything because that knife could also go into your back as well." Threatened the person.

          As the person with the wrench kept walking, they saw Mr. Body being pinned to the tree.  As the other person left, they followed again finally stepping out when they weren't expecting it.

          "Hey look!  A graveyard!" they said pointing to the south side.  The person spun around.  It was the perfect opportunity.  They raised their wrench and hit them on the head.  That was it.  Now it was just they and the treasure.

          The person walked along, searching the forest left and right for some sign of a treasure.  Suddenly, a glow caught their eye.  They ran towards it.  In a small clearing laid a chest.  It was opened revealing a selection of rubies, gold and silver objects, and some fancy jewelry that would've coasted hundreds.

          "And it's all mine!" said the thief with an evil laugh.

                                                          !Solution!

HP: That was fun.  

D: Speak for yourself!  You didn't get hit with a wrench.

R: Oh, and you're innocent!  You hit me with a lead pipe!

D: It was an accident…

HM: You guys do know that people are reading this, right?

A: We should probably explain some things before we go yelling at each other.

G: Hurry, because I want to kill whoever put that hole in the ground.

R: Okay, so you might've gotten idea about who hit whom.  It started with seven and ended with one.  The first person to go was Ginny.  She fell in a hole, which was set by the forest, not a person.

G: Stupid forest…

HP: Stupid rope!

R: hat's our next part.  Harry ran off to look for Ginny and found her in the hole.  When he tried to help, he fell in too and landed on a blue dress.  Who wears blue?  Peacock!

D: Wonder what they were doing down there…

HP & G: Shut up!!!

HM: Can we get back to the point?

A: Yeah, I want to hear what happens.

HP: But you already know!

A: So?!

R: Okay, so next came Draco.  He hit me on the head thinking it was Mr. Body.  He stole my revolver and left, but not unnoticed.

A: Yep, I saw him and decided at avenge Ron by hitting Draco with my wrench.

D: Yeah, and it hurt!

G: Poor Draco… yeah right…

R: Well, then Hermione pinned Mr. Body to a tree, which was a… different idea…

HM: It was the best I could do with a knife.

R: Once again, Ali saw it, and tricked Hermione into turning around so she could hit her.  It worked.  The last part was of Ali claiming the treasure.

D: Here's my favorite part.

HP: It was leprechaun's gold.  It vanished after a little while.  We laughed at Ali for this of course.

A: Hey!!!  Well anyway, everyone got back to the manor soon enough and we never found the actual treasure.

R: I guess we'll have to find it on a different adventure to Hill Valley.

G: But not now.  Let's go to bed.  I'm tired!  We'll be back next week though.

A: See you guys then!

A/N: That's all folks.  I was watching Chicago while I wrote this so there's a lot of stuff from the movie, as you can tell… Yeah, it's spring break for me.  I want to know how many times I can watch that movie.  So far, it's 5 times in 3 days.  Well, until tomorrow when I update Harry Potter and the Last Crusade.  Oh, and thanks to all of those who reviewed my latest story, 1001 Arabian Nights, yet another DM/HG story.  Bye bye for now!

Me,

RonFan


	5. The Masquerade Ball

Clue: The Mini Mysteries 

          Hi readers!  Happy Holy Saturday!  It's almost Easter and I'm excited.  Hope you guys are too.  I don't like to beg, but if you're reading this, then can you please read my other fic, Harry Potter and the Last Crusade?  It has actually the six from Clue: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and even Ali.  Please read and review it!  Keep in mind though that I have a hungry crup so flames will be used to cook marshmallows to feed to it! (How's that Naty?  Heeheehee) Okay so on with the chapter!

Chapter 5 The Masquerade Ball

Ali's POV

          Dum Dum Da Dum Dum Dum Da Dum!!

          I hear wedding bells and they're all for me!!  Yep, today was finally my wedding day to Ronald Weasley, the man I love.  The wedding went smoothly just as Hermione and Draco's did.  My dress was long and white (obviously) with sequences all over and a veil that went down to the floor.  You can't see it right now, but it was very pretty.  I even saw Ron's eyes grow when he saw me.

          The ceremony had begun.  Ron and I said our vows and exchanged rings.  I think heaven came down to earth for those precious moments…Anyway, Hermione and Ginny were at my side the whole time.  They smiled happily as Ron slipped the ring on my finger.  Harry and Draco also seemed pleased with themselves for giving Ron the rings.  Such an accomplishment for them!  

So finally, just as my face was about to fall off from smiling so much, the priest announced us at last husband and wife.  Ron kissed me sweetly on the lips, grinning widely the whole time.  The kiss was soft and full of love.  His lips were soft and tasted somewhat like cherries.  I have no idea why, but they did!  Then, Ron even picked me up bridle-style, and carried me down the aisle!  I'm not kidding!  It's hard to imagine it, but it happened.  The others followed us down to get ready for the receiving line.  It's like we just went through this.  Gee, I wonder where... Now only Ginny and Harry are left.

Our reception was beautiful.  It was held at the Burrow, surprisingly.  Tables, chairs, and a stage where a d.j was playing, were set up in the garden out back.  Summer had just begun and Ginny and I had just graduated a week ago.  Flowers and trees were in full bloom.  The garden was done with ribbons draping over the tables.  Harry and Draco shared the best man speech, and Ron and I shared out first dance.  Surprisingly enough, Professor McGonagall and Professor nape caught the flowers and garter AGAIN!  They really avoided each other that night.  

At long last, Ron and I made our exit to our hotel room, which was in London, but only about an hour away.  

"Should we start anything?" asked Ron raising his eyebrows suggestively.  I laughed.

"We already know what they're going to do.  I suggest we wait.  We'll have plenty if time once we get to Hill Valley." I answered pulling him down for another kiss.  We made out on the couch in our room until w felt ourselves begin to disappear.

"Ready for this?" he asked just as we disappeared.  

Harry's POV

          I know Ron and Ali were on their honeymoon, but it's called bad karma.  What goes around comes around.  We had to do this to them.  It was inevitable.  So we all ended up at Hill Valley Manor, but something was different.  Instead of being outside, we were all in our separate rooms.  Just then there was a knock at my door.  I ran to open it, hoping that someone could explain.  There stood Mr. Body.  I have never been so grateful to see him in my life!

          "Hello Col. Mustard. So good to see you.  You haven't forgotten about the Masquerade tonight, have you?" he asked smiling.  A Masquerade?  Why hadn't anyone told me about this?  Then again, since we live about 85 years away, I guess mail just doesn't get through as fast… oh well.

          "Um, of course… how could I forget?  We're celebrating… um, what was it again?" I asked trying hard not to sound too obvious.

          "We're not really celebrating anything.  It's just that I got this brand new jewel to add to my collection, but I'm throwing this party because I wanted to.  Now dress properly and come down when you're ready.  The guests will be arriving shortly." Said Mr. Body as he nodded his head to me and disappeared back down stairs.  A jewel?  It's obliviously a good one since he's got a collection and he's super rich.  I wonder where it's hidden.

          Just then, someone entered my room. It was Plum.  

          "I'm confused." He said.  "But I did here a very interesting piece of information…" he said a smirk returning to his face.

          "Swap ya?" I asked.  He nodded and came into my room.

          "Okay, we have to go to this party, a Masquerade, tonight.  That's it.  I'm guessing food and drinks are involved." I looked over at my bed.  There was a green suit on my bed.  "I'm also guessing that we're going as each other."  Draco looked at the suit and nodded.

          "Well, I heard Mr. Body telling someone very loudly that he bought a brand new diamond.  It's worth much more than anything that's been discovered lately.  It's big enough to make over 10 engagement rings and is being kept in the lounge for safety.  I thin that this party is here so that the guests can help Mr. Body keep an extra close watch on us considering our other encounters here." Said Plum.

          "I guess he's not over Scarlet pinning him to a tree." I said shaking my head with laughter.  Plum thanked me and left me to change.  This is going to be a long and eventful night…

Mystery POV

(Keep in mind that this is a Masquerade and no one will be wearing his or her signature colour)

          The guest wearing green walked into the ballroom and gasped. It was decorate from top to bottom and there was a small orchestra playing on the side while he people socialized and danced around.  He walked up to a young miss wearing white and asked her to dance.  She accepted, and they danced for a while, waiting for the others to appear.

          The next guest to arrive was wearing a long, blood red dress.  They looked around and started for the punch bowl.  A guest wearing blue came up to them and began to chat while looking around cautiously.  Finally, two men entered wearing plum and mustard came in together and saw the ladies at the punch bowl.  The four began to chat while never seeing the other two.  

          After some time, the guest in green came to join the others at the punch bowl.  They greeted him and wondered where the sixth person was.

          "She went to the bathroom real fast." Said the green guest.  One of them knew better, and they quietly slipped off to inform Mr. Body.

          Meanwhile, the guest in white was walking carefully to the lounge. They peaked around every corner to see if anyone was there.  The coast was clear.  As they sneaked out, a voice was heard from behind and made them jump with surprise.

          "Where are you going?" asked Mr. Body grabbing the guest's arm and leading them away.  "You simply must try the food being served."  The guest scowled as Mr. Body took them towards the kitchen and not letting them out of his sight.

          Back in the ballroom, several other people at the party started to whisper among themselves.

          "Did you see those two?" asked one.

          "Yes, the ones wearing scarlet and plum?" asked another.

          "Yeah, them.  I saw them sneaking out together." Said one nodding their head towards the door.

          "Did you see where they went?"

          "Do you think that they went after Body's jewel?"

          "No, I saw them.  They ran upstairs, giggling like mad." Said another as the group walked towards the punch bowl, where only three was standing now.

          "I guess that takes them out of the running." Said the guest in blue.  The other two nodded as she excused herself from them and went to get some food.  Just as the other two lost sight of her, she slipped off and crept down the hall to the lounge.

          It seemed like the perfect plan, had it not been for the suit of armor.  Just as the guest was rounding the corner, a suit of armor came crashing to the floor.  It barely missed her, but the noise alerted everyone in the mansion.  The guest quickly ran off towards the library to hide until the rush was over, which would be a while.

          By now, the men had left the punch bowl, both giving false ideas as to where they were off to.  The one wearing green was quickest, and arrived outside of the lounge in minutes.  The noise that the other guest had caused was over, and since nothing was found, everyone went back to the party.  Everyone, but two guests.

          They slipped carefully into the lounge and looked around.  On the far side, was the jewel, basking in the moonlight, making it sparkle.  Just as they were about to claim it, something struck them on the head.  The other guest had arrived right on time with a wrench.  They moved the green guest to a closet and went back to the jewel.

          "It's mine.  It's all mine!"

                                                          !Solution!

HM: Was that confusing or was it just me?

R: It was confusing.  Too many colour changes.

HP: That's what makes it interesting, right?

D: It's only interesting if I'm there!

A: You're real modest.

G: Okay, let's get on with this.  I want to go back to the party.  It was fun despite the fact that I had to go wherever Mr. Body went.

R: Then you shouldn't have gotten caught.

HP: It's not her fault though.  It's Draco's!

D: Hey, can I help it if she was too obvious?

A: You could've just let her have it.

HM: What's the fun in that?  That would be like the shortest and dumbest mystery in history!

G: But it would've made a nice ring.

D: How about 10 rings.

HP: You probably could leave it like it is and just get it onto a ring somehow and wear it like that, I guess.

HM: What planet are you from, Harry?  No one could wear a huge diamond on his or her finger!

R: Okay!  Shut up you two and let me get back to the story.  Now, next you were told that two figures were seen sneaking upstairs.  I was hoping that this was obviously Ali and I.

D: Could you make it any more obvious?

R: Shut up already and let me finish!  After we left, Hermione left, but she was caught in a suit of armor accident and ran away before Mr. Body could catch her.

HM: Good thing too.  I don't want to spend my whole night with him.

G: So you spent it in a library instead?

HP: You forget whom you're talking to.  Hermione loves books.  It was probably like heaven to her.

R: Yeah well, then there were two left.  The first to enter the lounge was Harry. He told you that he was wearing green to make it easier on you.  So he's right there, and then Draco comes and hits him on the head, and takes the jewel for himself.

HP: Thanks a lot, Draco!

D: You had it coming.

A: Turns out that the jewel was fake anyway.  Mr. Body didn't trust us for some odd reason so he hid it in his room.

G: That's why he was so loud in telling his guests where it was hidden.

HP: For being dumb most of the time, the man actually had a good idea.

R: So there you go!  We'll see you next week.

All: Happy Easter!

A: C'mon Ron!  We have some business to do…

A/N: That's my chapter for this week.  Thanks so much for reading and please review!  Happy Easter to all!  ::passes out jellybeans::

Me,

RonFan


	6. Ghost in the Graveyard

Clue: The Mini Mysteries 

          Lucy, I'm home!  Yeah, well I'm back and ready for the next chapter.  Thanks so much for all reviews and thanks if you went on to read my other fics!  I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Clue, or anything BUT I do own the plot.

Chapter 6 Ghost in the Graveyard

Draco's POV

          "I am your daughter."

          Hermione yelled as Nicole Kidman began to beat her daughter.  Okay, so we don't know Nicole Kidman.  In fact, does she even have a daughter?  Oh well anyway, it was a quite night at home.  Just Hermione and me.  On this night, we decided to watch a movie.  I know she gets scared easily, but I suddenly had the strong erg to watch the movie _The Others_.

          I'm not sure if you've ever seen it before, but it's starring Nicole Kidman.  She plays an abusive mother, and then the housekeepers come, and then the… okay so I'm rambling.  It's had to explain without giving away the climax.  I didn't think that this movie was scary.  There were a few jumpy parts, but nothing serious.  If you really want to know more, then go watch it for yourself.

You're probably wondering how I know this movie, right?  If you must know, we watched it on our last trip to Chicago, which was when we revisited Hill Valley Manor.  Hermione was too tired and fell asleep in our bedroom while me and the rest of the Clue crew watched the movie in Harry and Ginny's room.  I always thought that Hermione had seen this movie before.  Guess I was wrong.

Back to reality, Nicole had just come to the rescue of her kids and they were hiding upstairs in a closet.  I could feel Hermione shaking like mad as she cuddled up closer.  I wrapped my arms closer around her.  

"Oh my God.  That crazy old lady is going to kill the children." Said Hermione barely above a whisper.  Her eyes were large and staring at the TV.  We lay there on our couch, totally oblivious to the world around.  We were fixed on the children in the closet.  This is part of the reason that we didn't hear Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Ali apperate in.

Suddenly, the closet doors flew open and the old ladieswas there, eyes blank and scary looking.  At that instant, they jumped out and yelled, scaring Hermione and I half to death.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  We screamed as we toppled over and fell to the ground.  Hermione was shaking more than ever.  I held her close and stood up.  The idiots were rolling on the ground laughing their asses off.  It made me sick.

"Oh, we got you guys good!" said Harry trying not to laugh any harder.

"That was sheer brilliance." Said Ali gaining control of herself.

"Not funny, you guys.  That was the freakiest part of the movie, and you just mad it worse." Said Hermione still shaking in my arms while I got us up on our feet.

"You should have seen your faces though.  It was pretty funny." Said Ron.  "Besides, we brought a special present."  Ron pulled Clue out from behind his back.  Hermione and I groaned.

"After all that, you still want us to play that game?" I asked incredulously.  They nodded.

"Why didn't you just set up the board, then roll?" asked Hermione.  

"You never know what you might be interrupting." Said Ginny giving us a wink.  

"Oh shut up, and let's play." Said Ali taking the game from Ron and setting it up.  In no time, we were back at Hill Valley.

Ron's POV

          I knew they wouldn't be mad at us.  We couldn't help it!  They were right there looking so innocent and it was right at the jumpiest part of the movie.  Most people grab their friend's arm at a scary movie to make them jump anyway.  Hermione's so easy to scare; it's not even funny.  Draco's not, but he was too involved in the movie to notice us.

          Well, we made it back to Hill Valley in one piece and knocked on the door.  Mr. Body, opened it looking grave and sad.

          "Whatever is the matter, Mr. Body?" asked Peacock in a sweet voice.  He shook his head.

          "We're having some issues going on here." He started.  "Last week, I hired a gardener.  He was a nice fellow from Boston or something.  Anyway, he was out working on night when he suddenly came back to the house screaming madly.  All I could get out of him was 'Ghost… ghost… ghost…'  call me crazy, but I think he saw some type of a ghost, or at least some sort of supernatural being." Finished Mr. Body in a misty voice as though he wasn't there.

          "What are you going to do about it?" I asked him.  

          "Well…"  Oh no.  I knew that voice.  He wants something.  "I was hoping that my six best friends can help me to investigate…." He said giving us the sad puppy face.  We groaned.

          "What kind of investigating?" Asked Mustard cautiously.

          "We're going to search my family cemetery." Said Mr. Body as though this was a big treat.  I looked over at Scarlet.  Her face had become pale.  Well, at least she matched Plum now.  I knew she was deathly afraid of cemeteries.  We've never figured out this mystery, but it's been decided to just leave it alone.  You've never seen Scarlet at times.  Besides, now she's not just Hermione Malfoy.  She's also Miss Scarlet.  If you remember al of the stuff she and Plum did on our first trip here, (make-out, kiss in the ballroom, stare at each other, flirt non-stop… need I say more?" then you know that the Scarlet within comes out a lot in her.

          "Why would we look in the cemetery?" asked Plum noticing his wife's expression.  

          "Because where else would you find a ghost?  On the patio?" asked Mr. Body in a sarcastic tone.

          "How would you know?" asked White.  Ever seen one?" 

          "Let's just say a little owl called Bob told me about it." Muttered Mr. Body rolling his eyes.  We didn't even know who the hell Bob was anyway.  I think Mr. Body has lost it.

          "Well then, let's get going.  No use standing around here all night." Said White.  Leave it to her to jump into danger headfirst…  That's why I love her!  Okay, so we were off!

Mystery POV

          Seven people set out from the house, but one left them at the patio.

          "You guys go ahead.  I have a very important meeting tomorrow." Said Mr. Body hurrying back to the house.

          "That bastard!" yelled one lady in frustration.

          "How could he??" asked another ghost hunter.

          "Screw him!  Let's get this the hell over with." Said the same lady.

          "Someone's in a bad mood…" muttered someone.  The lady turned on them.

          "You have no idea."  The person kept quiet after that.  The six began to walk on until they came to the cemetery gates.  The men pushed them open and a breeze came down and blew through their hair.

          Body Cemetery was old.  Apparently, the Body family had been living in this house for years.  Some of the head stones dated back to the 1700's.  All around were statues of angles and devils.  The six looked around, scared at what they might face.  Grass was growing here and there.  Weeds covered a few small tombstones.  It became clear why Mr. Body had hired a gardener.  The place looked as though it had not been watered, cut, or tended to in years.

          "I think we should split up." Said one guest.  Some looked at them as if they were crazy, but some agreed.

          "We'll get done faster.  Do we even know what we're looking for anyway?" said another.

          "We're looking for any signs of a ghost or possessed thing.  It can be anything, so beware." Warned a person who was regretting watching a scary movie before they came.

          "Which is why we SHOULD NOT split up.  You never know what could be out there." Said a very pale person.

          "It's decided then.  Let's split up." Said a guest.  Everyone except for the pale person nodded and took a separate way.

          One person was walking along.  They tried to hum to keep their fear down, but it was no use.  Everything around them seemed to be watching them.  Suddenly, from behind, a figure loomed forward and pushed the person.  They tripped over their dress and fell into an unfulfilled grave.  They screamed and fainted.

          "You sure this is a good idea?" asked one prankster to the other.

          "Of course.  It's full proof.  We can have fun while we're stuck in this graveyard." Said the other.  They quickly hung a noose around a very large tree and hid just as another person came walking.  They took one look at the noose, and fainted away.  The two people came out of hiding.

          "I feel pretty nasty doing this, you know." 

          "So what?  You're the king of pranks and you feel nasty about this?"

          "Well, yeah.  After all, she is my-"

          "Do you feel something?" asked one looking around wildly.

          "Yeah… I do.  Holy hell!" exclaimed the other looking down at their hands.  They were becoming transparent all of the sudden.

          "What are we going to do?" asked the other hoping there was an answer as their feet began to disappear as well.

          "What the-" said one, but it was too late.  The two people had disappeared completely from the graveyard.

          Now there were two roaming the graveyard.  One was slowly walking, looking in all directions, hoping to see a friend.  They walked over towards a collection of aged tombstones and began to think.  Then, something was heard from behind.

          "I see you…" it said in an eerie voice.  The person's skin began to crawl as they slowly turned around.

          "You!  How could you?  You-" they began to ask.

          "No, it's not." Said the figure coming closer.  Its breath was mere inches from the person's pace.  They smelt the familiar scent and became determined.

          "AAAARRRRGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was their last words.

HM: I hate this story.

A: Only because you are scared of cemeteries.

HP: I never liked them either.

D: We had one on the grounds of Malfoy Manor.  I thought it was creepy, but my father said it made us look rich.

R: Do we have a cemetery for our relatives?

G: We couldn't fit our entire family into one cemetery anyway, Ron.

R: True.  So did you understand it?

HP: I thought it was kind of weird.

A: It was also a little confusing.

D: Not everything is made easy, you know.

HM: Can we finish this fast?  I hate this topic as well.

R: Fine.  Okay, so Mr. Body left us at the beginning.  We got to the cemetery and split up.  The person to fall into the dug grave was White.  It had to have been a woman because she tripped over a dress.

HP: Humpty-Dumptiy was pushed… by Plum AGAIN!  What is it with you and getting everyone?

D: It's natural.

R: Next, Mustard and I played that little prank on Peacock.  She fainted and so there were only four left.  Harry was the one feeling lousy because he had just made his future wife faint of fright.

G: I can't believe you, Harry!

HP: Blame it on Ron.

HM: And you're supposed to be married soon.  

HP&G: Shut up!

R: Mustard and I paid for our prank though.  It's a mystery on its own, but we became to disappear.  We really have no idea how, but it happened.

D: What was with that anyway?

HP: No idea. Probably a ghost's idea of humor or something.

R: We were hoping that you would figure out that the last person who was scared was Scarlet.  The figure behind her was Plum, except he was possessed.  

G: Good job!  You got yourself possessed and almost killed your wife.

D: Did not.  Besides, it was worth it…

R: After that, Hermione took out her candlestick and began beating him with it until he snapped out of it.  It worked eventually.  They made out for the rest of the night.

A: What gave you the idea to do that?

HM: I don't know.  It just kind of came because he was just… there and the moonlight was making his hair look very sexy.

D: Thanks dear.

G: We found them the next morning, sleeping peacefully.  Made us mad!  We hoped that they weren't doing what we thought they were doing.

D: What gave you that idea?

G: Bob the Owl's girlfriend, Betty.

HM: Ginny, you know that green stuff you're smoking?  Stop.

G: Shut up!

HP: This was by far the strangest mystery that we've been through yet…

R: I agree.  We'll leave it here so maybe you can get over the shock of such a weird story…  Bye for now!

A/N: I didn't like this chapter as much.  I planned it, but it was hard.  You're probably wondering about the Bob/Betty thing, right?  Well, it's an inside joke between natyslacks and myself.  ::grins::  Thanks so much for reading this and please review.

Me,

Ronfan


	7. The Secret Secret Passages

Clue: The Mini Mysteries 

          OMG!  I'm so sorry for not updating sooner.  Between Tennis and working, my life has been so hectic and crazy!  Please forgive me!  Anyway, thanks so much to all of those who did review!  I love you all! 

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anything like it.

Chapter 7 The Secret Secret Passages

Harry's POV

          The big day was here at last!  Yep, the one we've all been waiting for.  Ginny and I are finally married!  I know, it shocked even myself.  Seems like just yesterday we were still at Hogwarts, getting in trouble, going back into the past, making out in broom closets… (Opps… did I say that out loud?)  Yeah well, you get the idea.

          The ceremony was perfect.  Ginny's dress was big and white, like most wedding dresses, and was sparkly and had flower designs on it.  The music began as two of Ginny's cousins began to walk down the aisle as ring bearer and flower girl.  Next came Hermione and Ali, looking pretty as usual.  They had mastered the art of walking down the aisle being as they've done it twice already.  Not to mention the wedding rehearsals. 

          Finally, Ginny herself came out holding his father's arm.  Mr. Weasley, (I'm supposed to call him Arthur or even Dad, but it's all too weird) was beaming at everyone around him.  Molly, (another weird thing) was tearing in the front row.  Ron and Draco stood behind me grinning at either Ginny, their wives, or me.  I'm not sure which.  Arthur left Ginny at the altar as the priest began.  Being my wedding day, I was supposed to pay attention.  Well, that's kind of hard since I was standing next to the most beautiful creature on earth and I was anxious to start the party!

          Just as I was about to just kiss Ginny already, the priest announced that we were officially husband and wife.  I bent down and placed my lips on Ginny's soft ones.  She moaned just loud enough for me to hear.  Her face was lit up as we walked back down the aisle.  I could hear the other four cheering and laughing behind us.

          The reception was held at the burrow.  A giant white tent was set up in the field not too far from the house.  Tables and chairs were everywhere.  The guests had either apperated or taken a portkey in.  We had asked Dumbledor to do the privileges of announcing the wedding party in.  Once we had all sat down, Ron and Draco stood up.

          "Well, looks like we have to make another one of these things." Said Ron rolling his eyes mockingly. 

          "We should be pros at it by now.  Hell, we could write a whole book on it and I bet we'd make a fortune!" exclaimed Draco.  The crowd laughed as the two went serious.  (For once)

          "I've known Harry since we met on our very first train to Hogwarts.  I'll never forget how much fun we had, eating beans, getting annoyed my Hermione, laughing at Goyle when my old rat/person pet bit his finger.  Yep, lot's of good times.  We went through our whole school together.  "Okay, so maybe we were fighting at the beginning of fourth." Said Ron glaring back at Hermione, who glared and remembered the time well and made sure Ron didn't forget.  "But through a good part of the twists and turns, I can barely remember a time when we weren't together, laughing about them."

          "As much as I'd love to, I can't tell the same sappy story like Ron can.  We hated each other with a great passion.  Even before the train when we met in Diagon Alley, we had already started our famous feud.  So for the next six years, we never exchanged a friendly word, but we did talk a little." Said Draco trying to add some hope to his part.

          "Oh yeah, Pothead, Ferret-face, and of course Scarhead.  What interesting conservationists you'd make." Said Ron as the crowd laughed again.

          "I made up for it, didn't I?  I was there when Voldermort died, and I was fighting for our side.  I helped in killing the people of Hill Valley, and we got back in fine condition." Said Draco defending himself.

          "Well anyway, Ginny is my sister so what's there to say about that?  We're closest in age, so we shared a lot of things when we were little.  I knew se had a crush on Harry the minute she saw him, even without knowing who he was.  I remember being so afraid when I heard that the monster took her in our second year.  And who else, but Harry, was there to save the day.  Even then, we could tell that they would end up together." Said Ron smiling at his baby sister.

          "This would be easier if I really knew Ginny before going to Hill Valley, but I don't.  All I know is that Ginny was a great person then and she is now.  The funniest memory of that first trip, apart form the pickles," said Draco laughing at Ron's face.  "Was when she woke up and saw Professor Snape.  Since he looked like Wadsworth, whom she killed, she shouted, screamed and fell on Harry." When no one really laughed, Draco added, "I guess you just had to be there." He said sheepishly.

          "Well, to make this long speech short," said Ron.  The entire crowd answered, 'Too Late!' back to him.  Ron rolled his eyes as he and Draco raised their glasses.  "To Harry and Ginny, may you have the perfect life together, except for Ali and me."  Draco hit Ron on the back of the head as everyone toasted and drank our happy marriage.

          The wedding went on and finally it was just Ginny and I, alone for a while.  We had said our goodbyes and were now sitting at our hotel in London.  I poured her some wine and we sat down on the bed.

          "So how long?" asked Ginny taking a sip from her cup. 

          "Oh, I dunno.  Pretty soon though, I think." I answered looking down at my watch.  "Three, two, one…" 

          With a pop, we were gone.

Hermione's POV

          After a long party, it was time to escape to our most treasured spot.  Hill Valley Manor was looking nice tonight as it usually did.  The grounds were clean looking and the flowers were blooming.  Everything seemed to be order as it usually was. 

          "Happy Honeymoon, you two." Said Green looking at Mustard and Peacock.  Mustard was holding Peacock in his arms as he got up and brushed them off.  White stepped forward and rang the doorbell.  Mr. Body answered with his usual, all too happy grin.

          "Welcome one and all!" he exclaimed letting us come inside.  We stepped into the hall as Mr. Body took our coats and hats.  "Dinner is ready so let's go eat."  He led us to the dinning room where the food was already out and on the table.  As we all sat down, Mr. Body smiled even more and gestured us to eat as much as we wanted.  Personally, I wasn't that hungry since the reception had just ended, but Mr. Body was acting weird.  I wanted to know why.

          "Are you feeling okay, Mr. Body?" I asked raising my eyebrow. 

          "Oh yes!  I'm quite happy!" he said with a hint of enthusiasm that scared us even more.

          "You seem a bit more happier than usual." Said Mustard looking at him funny.  For some reason, the suspicions hit me that Mr. Body was gay… I hope not.

          "Did you get a new boyfriend?" asked Plum.  I guess I'm not the only one who thought that.

          "No, no!  Of course not!  The very idea makes me sick!  I can assure you, Professor Plum, I'm quite straight."  Whew!  Well, that's a load off of my mind!

          "Then why are you so happy tonight?" asked Peacock.

          "Well, I'll tell you a secret that I wasn't planning on telling you, but it doesn't matter because … well it just doesn't matter because I've found a way around it.  Anyway, the museum just gave me this diamond to hold on for a while!  It's locked away in the study." Said Mr. Body looking from one to another.  Oh, new things to steal… this should be fun.

          "Well, umm, okay then.  Congratulations, I guess." Said White not really knowing why this was something so important as to be jumping up and down.  You'd think he'd know that one of us would steal it.  We always do.

          "Thank you, but it's more than that.  No one can steal the diamond from me because it's locked in the study, and I have the only key, which is always kept on me." He explained.  I wonder if his underwear has pockets on them… I don't think I really want to know.  "There's no way in, but through that door." He said happily.  A sad look came across all of our faces.  Looks like there won't be any stealing tonight.

Mystery POV

          Dinner ended and two people left to go to the billiard room.  The two start up a game and play for an hour.  When the game was over, they retired to the conservatory for a break.

          "That was fun.  Where did you learn to play like that?  No one in my family has ever been able to play like that, and that's saying something." asked the looser.

          "I grew up with muggle parents.  My mum taught me when I was little." Said the winner.  The two sat down and talked for a while before one got up to look in the closet for a watering can to water some drooping plants and give Mr. Body a hand. 

          The looser was searching through the closet when they hit a small latch on accident.  The shelves pushed back to reveal a walkway.  They looked back at the winner, who was carefully examining some plants on their own.

          "I don't see any in here.  Could you run to the kitchen and get some water?  I'll keep looking." Asked the looser.  They wanted to investigate all on their own.  The winner nodded and walked off.  As soon as they were alone, they grabbed a candlestick for protection and headed down the tunnel.

          Unknown to this looser, was a person coming towards them from the lounge.  The person had the wrench in their hands.  The person with the wrench is quicker and sees the looser first.  They knock the looser out and continue down the passage.

          Back in the conservatory, the winner came back with some water and the revolver just in case.  When the looser is nowhere to be seen, the winner goes to the closet to see if anyone is there.  The secret passage is still open. 

          "Hello?  Is anyone down there?" they called.  Suddenly, out of nowhere, something popped out.

          "Booo!!!" yelled the person with the wrench.  The winner screamed loudly and shot the revolver, which was filled with knockout gas.  The room and tunnel were quickly filled with it, making in impossible for anyone else to use it. 

          In the kitchen, two people are fixing a snack.

          "Where's the bread?" asked a male.

          "I dunno.  Maybe in there?" answered a female pointing to an old freezer like thing.

          "Is it in there?" asked the male.  Suddenly, they heard a pair of feet dash up the stairs.  "Someone must not want to be somewhere.  Now is it in there?"

          "I can't see it very well.  Hang on."  The female said.  She leaned in and hit a small lever.  The back of the freezer fell revealing another passage.

          "I never knew that was there!  Want to see where it leads?" asked the male.  The female smiled a mischievous smile as they climbed over what was in the freezer and disappeared down the passage.

          Back in the lounge, the last remaining person had discovered the passage to the conservatory.  They followed it down all the way until they tripped over one of the bodies.

          "Oh no!  What the?"  Then they realized who it was, and saw the other body.  "How could he?  How could he do this to her?  Uggg…"  The person inhalied the knockout gas and fell lying next to the other bodies.

          The male and the female were still going down the passage. 

          "Where does this lead?" asked the female.

          "I dunno.  Maybe the study or something."

          "That would be perfect!  We could split the money from the diamond." Said the female.  Suddenly, the male felt greedy.

          "There won't be any splitting." He said as he took out the rope from his pocket and gagged the female.  "Sorry, but I want to do this alone."

          The male continued down he passage.  Sure enough, the passage did lead to the study!  He came out from behind a portrait and saw a safe right in the middle of the room.

          "Ha ha!  It's all mine!"

R: That was fun.

D: Speak for yourself!

G: There's been worse like when I fell in a grave in the last visit.  Now THAT was bad!

HM: Being in the graveyard alone was bad.

A: This story had a lot of hints in it.

HP: There had to be or no one would've gotten it.  I'm sure there are people out there who got it.

R: I did!

G: Well duh!  You're the one who stole it!

D: If you didn't get it, then I would be scared.

R: Well anyway, this mystery started off when two people finished playing pool.  Those two people were Hermione and Ginny.  Hermione is the winner, who lived with muggles.  Ginny was the loser.  When she said that no one could play like Hermione in our family, she was right.  There are nine of us and Hermione could beat us all.  At least, I think there are nine.  I can't keep track any more.

D: Not me!

HM: Yeah right!  I'd crush you!

A: You guys should buy a pool table and see for yourself.

D: What's a pool table?

A: Never mind.  Hermione would win.

R: Ginny was sneaking and sent Hermione away when she found the secret passage.  Coming from the lounge, was Draco.  He beat Ginny to the punch and knocked her out.  Later, Hermione came back and found the passage.  Draco scared her and she shot off the knockout gas, stunning him.  Being scared, she fled to her room.

G: Those were the footsteps that the 'male' and 'female' heard when they discovered the secret passage in the kitchen.

A: For the record, the female was me and the male was Ron.  We found that passage while we were making ourselves a sandwich.  We never did get to finish.

HP: I was the other guy coming from the lounge.  Although it was tempting, I didn't kick Draco for hitting my wife.

D: This is the first time that one of us couples hasn't left to do some "stuff," if you know what I mean.

G: Trust me, we made up for it!

HM: Okay!  Too much info!  Let's get back to the story.

R: All right so, Hermione was hiding.  Draco, Harry, and Ginny were out cold, and Ali and I were traveling down the passage when I had a greedy moment and gagged Ali.

A: Yeah, thanks a lot.  We're married.  We wouldn't really be splitting it, you know.  But no, you just had to get that diamond all to yourself.

R: But I was going to make it into a ring for you.  Besides, you're forgetting something very important.  It's a damn safe!  It was locked so I couldn't get in!

D: Just so you know, Ron, I'm laughing REALLY hard at you right now!

A: No comments from the peanut gallery.

HP: And that concludes our explanation.  Let's go Ginny!

G: Bye all!

A/N: That only took like a month!  I feel very bad for not updating sooner.  I would like to thank Angel in Disguise.  She sent me another review a few days ago asking me to hurry and update.  I did and I hope that she's pleased.  I owe this chapter to her!  Thanks so much for reading and sticking with this story.  Please review it!

Me,

RonFan


End file.
